prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Tehnoobshow
Tehnoobshow is one of the most famous Youtubers on rs, worshipped by his mindless sheep he calls a fanbase, while looked down in shame by the rest of humanity. How the fail began He started his 'career' on youtube making medicore videos of some default level 3 (actualy lvl 56) known as "Bob" (might as well have called him -insert name here-) running around calling everyone noob with a voice modulator tweaked so he sounds both retarded and constipated. 99% of the time, this sort of abomination of a web show would be cast back into the fires of Hell, but unfortually this was 2007, and the Runescape commuinity consisted only of morons who actualy liked this crap. The regin of terrorable continued the whole way to mid 2008, were Jagex was just past the peak of their "Nazi-Equie" ways of dealing with rule breakers and shutdown tehnoobshow's channel over copywrongs. (well they really had nothing else to do, since their inbox was still flooded with death threats over 10/12/07) Failure: Reloaded Later he made a new channel known as "Tehnoobworld" and the quality of his work improved. (and by improved, I mean covering a turd with air freshener) It was mostly unorgional 'comedy' skits and stupid songs about sucking at the game. He began to create a show known as "Runescape Gods Exposed" which somehow managed to get accepted by Machinia, proving one and for all that they will accept ANYTHING! (Fortually it will be buryed below the masses of Gears of War and Elder Scrolls 5 gameplay videos uploaded by some 13 yr old with the screename "xxl33tAng3ldethxX") Gods Exposed consists of a poorly scripted and voiced show about 3 bad cosplayers of: Zamorak - you can tell this guy put zero effort in his outfit, he can't even afford 60 prayer for a cozier,also uses the exact same voice actor as "Bob" Saradomin - Put about 10% more effort in the outfit than Zamorak, still looks piss poor. Seems to spend most of his air time whining, thinking that hes actualy on Recent Updates forum. Also likes Twlight, continue sharpening the pitchforks. Guthix - Possably the most depressing chracter on the show, wears default green clothes and runs around yelling GUTTTTTHHHHIIIIIIXXXX!!! in a voice that sounds like a herd of cattle taking a stoke. Often seen being mimiced by equially moronic mid levels at the Grand Exchange in the same outfit who somehow managed to rig their minds into thinking it is actualy funny. The show also includes some clueless lvl 90 called Guthorion who RWT'd himself full bandos (and probaly his account too) After around 7 or so episodes, the production began to slow down, and Jagex thought they could cash in on the shows success and force by gun-point ask tehnoobshow nicely to advertise a bunch of useless competitions that was only flooded with complete crap, since we all know fans have zero creativity. The actual winners of these competitions were other Youtubers with armies of brainwashed subscribers who will do their bidding (yes I'm looking at you Excl) Tehnoobshow's Clan Chat still exists to this day. It is governed with an iron fist by a bunch of P Mods and Ranks from the videos who will kick you for literally anything thats not suitable for a 6 year old, or for nothing at all. You should probaly avoid this cc like the plauge as its full of 6 year olds and Jagex Apologists who spend every waking moment of their time worshipping the P Mods. Category:Famous Idiots Category:Runescape Community Category:Community